


Will you see me?

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I put this on here because my dad is subscribed to my kid friendly account that I put this on. I'm bisexual soooo... yeah. Please take a few minutes to read this if you want... thanks. If you agree put it in the comments...





	Will you see me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A friend I love](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+friend+I+love).



> Again thanks.

If you saw thorugh my eyes as I can yours, If you saw through the mask, the façade, like no one has before... Would you help my soul in healing? Would you keep me close, that I may never stray? And when all seems wrong, will you make everything right?  
Will you pull me close when I push you away. Will you be patient when I don't treat you right? Will you understand me through day or night? Will you give me jealous as I feel for no one else? Will you let me hit you when I am upset? Will you understand my anger? Will you join me in it? Will you see me as me and not a scared thing? Will you see me for what I was and wish to be? Will you keep me in my path? Will you push me of the path of destruction? Will you pull me from the pits of hell? Will you dirty yourself to save me? Will my burdens be your burdens? Will you be the one to teach me how to feel again?

  
Will you? Will you... When you look at me, will you see me... or will you see the person I hide behind. Will you see?

  
I am afraid. I am afraid you'll see me as me and reject me. That you'll see me as a monster of the night. That my very existence will disgust you, that you may hid yourself from a glance at my face? Will you see how much pain others have caused? Will you see the pain I do to myself? Do you see the marks? Do you see the addict before you? Will you?   
No... never mind. No one will see me... because no one knows. No one knows this girl behind the mask. I hide when you look at me. I put on a smile. I push the dancing lusty look of my face.

If you had known what I was doing 20 minutes ago, before I saw you, how would you react? How would you see me? Would you leave... me? Would you stay.?. Would you see the deep love I have for you or would you brush it off as a friend thing? ... Would you leave me at the alter if we were getting married? Would you stop being my friend? Would your mother not let me see you again?

Oh why world, why must you give me grief. Why must you give me Christian parents that are so strict on this? Why give me these feelings at such a young age? Why.. Why... Why is all I ask. Oh Why is it so wrong to love another girl like me?


End file.
